


(Welcome To) Janaya Vale

by ikknowplaces



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Welcome to Night Vale Setting, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Horror, Humor, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Fiction, Short One Shot, Slow Burn, Weird Plot Shit, basically everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikknowplaces/pseuds/ikknowplaces
Summary: An AU set in the Welcome To Night Vale universe, in which Amaya in a new scientist that arrived in the bizzare city Lux Aurea, and the local radio host Janai falls in love immediately.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. A Letter From My Soon-to-Be Lover

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say for myself. only this: amaya often wears buttoned up shirts, tailored pants, a tie, and she has an undercut from both sides and has her hair in a ponytail (high or low) that falls to her shoulder. yes, this was important to specify
> 
> the idea for this chapter was sent to my tumblr
> 
> wanna support me spiraling into insanity? check out this link [my carrd](https://queenjanaikofi.carrd.co/#) <3

* * *

…by the end of the day, Lux Aurea’s brave Secret Sunfire Police managed to seize control over the monsters that came out of the Sunforge. Luckily, no one was injured but Lux Aurea’s Public Library, when one of the monsters crushed on its roof. Citizens on the site said it had four golden eyes, dark wings, and a purple body that ended in a tail. The library employees are now asking for help to remove the beast from their roof, and are willing to pay with forgotten pictures of loved ones you have lost during the years.

And now, listeners, for another matter. Amaya, the charming scientist who arrived to our city gates earlier this month, has sent a letter to our station’s management. I have no doubt it was meant to be a lovely composed letter, perhaps to sway us with her extensive, _pretty_ knowledge, however when the letter arrived by the hands of our intern Kazi, it appeared that it started dripping blood shortly after delivery. The ink was red instead of blue, and the trail dripping from each letter made it impossible to read.

I asked Kazi about the possibility of the ink being sauce instead of blood, but one look was enough to determine that it was not the case. For a sauce to be so red, it must have been quite spicy, and Kazi knows a lot more about spice than I do.

You might be asking- but why would our lovely, clever, scientist Amaya would write a letter in blood? Listeners, I am here to assure you that our favorite scientist wouldn’t do such a thing. You see, Amaya despises blood, for reasons she had told me over coffee we shared right here in the station- and sadly not outside of it. If you would like to encourage her to visit the station again, I will be sure to ask her on the matter.

For the meantime, listeners, beware of of your local postpeople, and keep a copy of your letter in case the first one arrives in blood, or another kind of substance.

Good night, Lux Aurea.


	2. The Jelly Tarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jelly tarts become a beloved national pastry in lux aurea

* * *

Friends. Listeners. Lux Aurea citizens. I would like to talk to you about prejudice.

I try to be a good person, at any given time. Always helping people. Standing for myself, when needed. And not sneering at white men in expensive suits when walking in the street. Be nice, and be kind.

However, recently I have acted honorlessly. Turns out, our perfect haired scientist Amaya had brought a recipe of a local pastry from Katolis, our neighbour from the other side of the Great Lava River. The pastry is called _jelly tarts_ , and is loved by Amaya’s inner family as well as 99% of the rest of the citizens in Katolis. 

At first sight, the jelly tarts are shaped like triangles, filled with dark poppy seeds paste that peeks from the center, and sprinkled with powered sugar. 

Before you gasp with disgust listeners, hold your breaths. I reacted the same. Foreign food? Empty carbs? Meaningless calories? And not to mention- the _wheat_. In case you have forgotten about the wheat and wheat-by products incident, which we all did, and we can only remember by the last written words the victims have left us: the Secret Sunfire Police banned all wheat and wheat-by products in Lux Aurea and its perimeter after said products turned into venomous snakes and later supernatural forces, killing dozens of citizens or sending others who were infected into eternal isolation by the Public Library.

The jelly tarts, however, are not made out of regular, forbidden flour, Amaya kindly informed me with those gorgeous eyes of hers. The dough is made completely out of almond flour, a much better, less life-ending alternative.

And still, listeners, I was wary of Amaya’s offered dessert. Lux Aurea has developed a rich tradition in the millennials she stood. For what do we have the burning mountain of chocolate lava and marshmallows, if not because of it? For what we do have a mandatory Bright Side pizza place in every street? For a simple dessert to arrive alone with the fine clothed woman who carried it to destroy our customs?

Amaya told me that she did not bake it herself, but rather one of her colleagues, Corvus. I will not go into detail about him. If you’re interested, you may ask the ginger guy who is always around him. 

After Amaya reassured me once again that the pastry is safe and that I would not perish or be taken into the caves bordering the Earthblood forest, I took a bite. The dough was sweeter more prone to crumble than regular _[REDACTED]_ dough, and the poppy seeds filling was surprisingly pleasent. It was, without question, a great pastry. I told Amaya it would have been even nicer with a glass of wine, and the gentle light of twin candles, but she only-

_[RADIO CUTS OFF]_

_[STATIC NOISE]_

_[COUGHING]_

Pardon me, dear listeners, I’ve been informed by the Sunfire Secret Police that I must cease to talk about the event that didn’t take place, because we all forgot about it, so I shall respect their request, and won’t mention it, since I don’t remember what happened.

Back to the jelly tarts, which have become a swaying hit all over Lux Aurea in the few minutes when the broadcast was shut. I am getting reports that local bakeries from all over the city are producing dozens of jelly tarts as we speak, and have already invented new flavors. The graphs that I'm viewing on the tablet in front of me are showing the top three favorite flavors of our beloved citizens: solid gold, sand gelatin, and the classic chocolate-vanilla combination. Oh Lux Aurea, such rich taste we have!

To summarize, dear listeners, don’t be prejudiced! Eat new food, wear different clothes, listen to music you never thought you’d listen to before. Eat new people, if you’d like, but only in the acceptable hours and where underaged people aren’t around, and wear the appropriate protective gear.

Good night Lux Aurea, and enjoy your custome jelly tart.


	3. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's kazi's spotlight time

* * *

Janai points at the microphone, levitating perfectly in its rightful place above the seat that is hers. “Go ahead, just sit.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, think of it as practice. Everything is turned off, no one can hear you."

_[BROADCASTING TO ?????]_

Hello, citizens of Lux Aurea. Good morning. I am Kazi, your host for today. Well, not really. I am merely talking to a microphone. Good morning, citizens!

Hm, what should I talk about? How- Janai, how do you-? Oh, you have a script? Well, obviously.

Citizens of Lux Aurea, I am happy to say I have made two new friends. Acquaintances, perhaps is the more fitting word. Their names are Gren and Corvus. They arrived with Amaya as part of her crew a little bit over a month. I haven’t had the chance to talk to them, mostly because they’re often at their lab, and because I’m caught up with work at the station as well. The management office... _[clears throat]_ It’s best to do things their way. 

Regardless, Amaya has paid us a visit two days ago, to discuss something with Janai in the break room, which can only be accessible with a a key that you earn, once in a changing period of time. What a shame I didn't manage to catch it. It was glowing too high in the air. Anyway, Janai and I stepped to the station’s entrance while the three of them waited outside. Janai eagerly, and rather quickly, welcomed Amaya into the building.

The ginger man- his name is Gren- waved at me with a grin that invited me to approach them. Gren is very pleasant and patient from what I’ve seen of him, while Corvus is quieter. He often gazed into the road, being swept away with our desert breeze, but still seemed to pay attention to the conversation.

Apparently, they both have been working with Amaya for years now. Gren is more experienced, but does not hold it against Corvus. 

I asked them how they felt about the weather. They are from Katolis, certainly not a desert city. They said they haven’t gotten adjusted, which was fine, because an increase in temperature would hit us next week, though they were not certain at which part of the city. 

I also asked them if they have witnessed any abnormal activities like the ones they say that brought them here, to study our city. They glanced at each other, and told me they were not sure about which event to study first.

Just then, Amaya and Janai appeared at the door. Amaya stepped down the stairs, her tie clipped to her shirt fluttering in the wind, while Janai gazed at her as she left, a look on her face smiliar to the one she gets at the Summer Solstice celebrations after two cups of wine. 

They both thanked me and said it was nice to meet me. I hope to see them again!


	4. The Apocalypse (It’s Her)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Apocalypse comes, and no one likes it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted some tenderess during catastrophic events
> 
> also- i made a [playlist!](https://queenjanai.tumblr.com/post/634499637403860992/a-janaya-vale-playlist-i-hozier-dinner)

* * *

Janai thought she will be ready for the apocalypse, when it comes. She has spent every day in the city she was born, and she knows it for exactly what it is. People turning into black voids while strolling on the sidewalk, monsters falling from the sky, the Sunforge, the Frozen Sea, the reason Amaya came to Lux Aurea in the first place, the Secret Police- everything. She has seen everything, like the Cleaning Day, like waking up in the Public Library with only a faint haze of where you were before, but nothing could have prepared her for this.

No one has predicted an “apocalypse” would come. Not even Amaya, she had no indication of such a thing happening. And Janai knows she would have told her if she had a hint something like that would happen. She trusts her. Perhaps this isn’t an “apocalypse”, but just a simple combination of several weird things, that will pass in a matter of hours, after the Secret Police saves them once again.

For the time being, Janai is sitting in the ground. She drags herself backwards towards the wall of- something. It doesn’t really matter. Her hand scrapes against the broken ground while the other holds her side. She groans, and, trying not to look at the sky, she looks at her hand. When she slowly removes it from the side of her stomach, it’s covered in a thin layer of blood, cracked between the lines of her skin.

She lets out a shaky breath. She’s wounded. She looks up at the sky, what was the sky, orange and flaming. There is a black hole, a rip in the horizon, showing nothing but darkness. Strong winds seem to be attracted to it, swallowed by it, even the trees are shaking, but only the trees. Nothing else moves in the street.

And the sound is deafening. Not of the tear in the sky, which is silent, but of people screaming, running. And of gun shots. Another building collapses, somewhere down the street.

Amaya comes into her view, blocking the dark part of the sky, and Janai’s mind clears, for a moment. Amaya kneels at her side, her ponytail loose at the base of her neck. She gently removes Janai’s hand from clenching at her wound, and instead presses a piece of cloth, damp with water. Her thumb brushes against Janai’s stomach, so gently. Janai barely flinches. She brings her hand to cover Amaya’s, more pressure, and they intertwine their fingers.

Then, Amaya leans to press her forehead against hers, and she kisses her. Janai manages to savor her lips, her hand, for just a second. She wishes they were home. 

After a while, she pulls back, and retrieves her hand. “Amaya,” she signs, every letter of her name, because she doesn’t know when she’ll get to do it again. Her throat is dry when she speaks. “I don’t- I don’t understand.”

Amaya leans back on her heels and sighs. She looks tired but- _knowing_. She tears a piece of tape with her teeth, the cloth between each end so it’s kept pressed against Janai’s skin. “It’s your Secret Police,” she says, once she’s done. “It’s their doing.”

The blood drains from Janai’s face. No. It’s impossible. “N-No, they’re protecting us. They’re always protected us.”

Amaya inclines her head. Something is wrong. “You didn’t know?” She asks.

Janai’s gaze wanders to her feet. Everything that has happened... _all_ the things that have happened... “But it means,” she begins, trying to make sense of her thoughts. “It means that, my s-”

A lightning strikes from the tear in the sky to the center of the park. The aftershock is a wave of hot air, tearing through the city. It ripples through the ground, forming crackes in various places, and hits the top of buildings and houses. Janai stumbles before it hits them, pushing Amaya to her. They just have to be safe. They have to survive this.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://queenjanai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
